


Mirai no kōkei

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Time Travel, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: Sasuke stepped into the room, sealing the door behind him securely. The faint flicker of the three candles in front of him illuminated the large, plain looking scroll that sat in front of them. It looked like any other sealing scroll, only it was larger than normal, wider than Sasuke’s torso and tall enough to reach his waist. The scroll was kept shut by a rope with a small piece of paper attached to it, kanji visible to anyone entering the room.Mirai no kōkei.





	Mirai no kōkei

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im not tagging underage, but sasuke is sixteen when he stumbles upon an ...uh... adult scene. he doesnt participate, but he still sees it soooo
> 
> im sory its bad i havent written porn in ffff years
> 
> not beta read we die like men

Sasuke strides forward, determination making his movement rigid as he stalked through the dark corridor.

 _He was already in ANBU_ , Sasuke thinks darkly, scowling as he marched along. Sasuke’s sixteenth birthday was fast approaching and he was still nowhere near strong enough to take on _that man_. Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru for power, and yet here he was, still too weak. Always too weak.

He made a sharp turn, his speed causing the torch on the wall to flicker for a moment. Sasuke was too weak and he needed to know if he would always be too weak.

He stopped abruptly in front of a nondescript door, breathing in slowly as he let his chakra unfurl. A seal on the door appeared, its red lines glowing faintly. It took only a moment before the door opened on its own. It only opened a crack, but Sasuke could see that in the darkness there was a faint glow of a small fire.

Sasuke stepped into the room, sealing the door behind him securely. The faint flicker of the three candles in front of him illuminated the large, plain looking scroll that sat in front of them. It looked like any other sealing scroll, only it was larger than normal, wider than Sasuke’s torso and tall enough to reach his waist. The scroll was kept shut by a rope with a small piece of paper attached to it, kanji visible to anyone entering the room.

 _Mirai no kōkei_.

Sasuke wasn’t aware of where exactly Orochimaru stumbled upon the scroll, nor did he particularly care. The snake Sannin had shown the scroll to him a year ago. Sasuke knew of Orochimaru’s plans for his body. He just didn’t care, as long as the Sannin was helping him get strong enough to kill him. Orochimaru, Sasuke knew, felt there was no reason for Sasuke not to see and know about the scroll, as Orochimaru would soon be the one in control of it. Besides, the seal needed the blood and chakra of anyone who would be permitted in the room.

When Orochimaru had first explained the scrolls contents, Sasuke had scoffed. The ability to actually see the future? Ridiculous. The closest anyone would ever come to seeing the future was the Sharingan, due to its abilities to track and formulate the next possible outcome simultaneously. Sasuke had accused Orochimaru lying to him. Orochimaru had just grinned, his usually lilting voice not even wavering as he told Sasuke that one day he would use it to find answers of his own future.

Sasuke didn’t believe him until now. The Sannin had seen Sasuke enter this room to use the scroll’s powers and had subsequently taught Sasuke exactly what he had to do.

Sasuke unfurled the rope, tossing it carelessly into a corner as he peeled a corner of the scroll open to start opening it. It revealed a complex sealing array that Sasuke knew he couldn’t even begin to unravel. Instead of even attempting to read it, he let the scroll open until the entire array was visible and then he laid the scroll onto the ground in front of the candles. He quickly put himself into the middle of the spiral array and sat down, crossing his legs into his usual meditation pose. He breathed in, and then out, slowly getting his breathing into a deep rhythm. His chakra slowly began to focus itself at his core, flickering sharply and slowly growing in size.

He could suddenly feel heat rising around him, but he knew now to let outside stimuli affect his chakra control. He needed to focus enough chakra in his core before releasing it, or the array would stay dormant. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed in his sitting position, but eventually his chakra coils tensed, his chakra tightly pressed. With an exhale, Sasuke released his chakra. It burned for a mere moment before he felt nothing anymore. No inching coldness creeping in from the mostly dark room around him.

Sasuke opened his eyes.

His childhood home was clean, he noted. It was sometime in the early morning, the sun still rising as the birds cheerfully chirped outside. There was no dust laying across every surface, not like he would’ve guessed, since Sasuke had not been back to his home in years.

There were some differences, even.

A picture of team seven was hanging on the wall in the hallway leading towards where the bedrooms were located. There was a picture of Sakura and Naruto a few feet away from it, grinning at the camera. Sasuke looked around and noticed that there were even more pictures of team seven, including several people he didn’t even know.

Sasuke looked around at his childhood home in absolute confusion. He hadn’t felt this thrown off since the mission with his old team in the Land of Waves. Why was Sasuke here? What had happened that Sasuke would want to return to Konoha? Because he must have, if the next picture he spotted was to be believed.

His hair was longer, laying flat to cover one side of his face. An older Sasuke was standing next to an older Naruto, the orange and the whisker marks giving the man’s identity away. What shocked Sasuke the most was the Hokage robes that the blond was wearing.

A muffled sound jerked Sasuke out of his stupor, his eyes snapping towards the hallway. Sasuke knew that he wasn’t actually in the future. No one could see or hear him, as he was a spectator only, but he still found himself walking down the hall with caution, automatically making his footsteps light and soundless.

The muffled noises were coming from his room, he realized quickly. Sasuke found himself hesitating, unsure of what he would find.

When he made the decision to use the scroll, he had expected to see himself killing _him_ or even Orochimaru occupying his body as he tortured or attacked Konoha nin. He had not expected to appear in the Uchiha compound, surrounded by evidence suggesting that he went on to live after his fated encounter. It wasn’t like him to hesitate, but the entire situation he was looking at was jarring his senses harshly.

“Naruto,” a grunt resounded, causing Sasuke to jump. He blinked at the door in front of him, a burning curiosity filling him. The voice was thicker than his, rough with some emotion Sasuke couldn’t name, but it was undoubtedly _Sasuke’s own voice_. What exactly was going on?

Sasuke reached for the door and shivered when his hand went through. Right. Not corporeal. Sasuke pushed himself forward, grimacing as he phased through the wall. He didn’t get the change to take in his new surroundings because he was quickly choking on his own spit.

Tan and ivory skin touched as lips met with ferocity. Hands, searching and tracing as the gripped at each other. Bodies grinding.

Sasuke’s eyes widened and he felt his mouth drop open without prompt as he watched Naruto—that _dead last_ —thrust into… _Sasuke_.

The older Sasuke, his future self, grunted out a strangled moan, clutching at Naruto’s shoulder as they rocked together. His grip was hard, the skin around his fingertips white from the pressure. The older Naruto was just as vocal, moaning out as he met the man below him thrust for thrust.

Future Sasuke released Naruto’s shoulder and let his arm fall back, arching slightly as he let out a loud gasp. Sasuke was frozen as he watched the two. Naruto leaned back briefly, his thrusts erratic for half a second, and it allowed Sasuke to glimpse the stub where Sasuke’s other arm should’ve been.

He was missing an arm. Sasuke stared in horror at the lack of appendage and winced, startling slightly when his focus was forced back onto the fact that Future Sasuke was getting fucked by Future Naruto when the blond let out a curse as he was flipped over onto his back, Future Sasuke astride his lap.

Future Sasuke rested his hand on Future’s Naruto’s chest and proceeded to ride the man’s dick.

Sasuke knew his face was an embarrassing red as he watched the two have sex. This wasn’t making any sense. Why on earth would Sasuke do—that?

“Naruto,” Future Sasuke’s voice sounded strangled, his thighs shaking with strain.

“Sasuke,” Future Naruto replied in turn, his voice just as bad. He sat up slightly, his hands reached forward, one grasping Sasuke’s hip while the other reached forward and grasped his hard cock.

Sasuke’s breath escaped him as he watched his future self cum almost immediately afterwards, a low moan escaping his mouth. Sasuke’s breathing turned even more erratic when he realized he had moaned along with his future self. He shifted, defiantly not thinking about why he was uncomfortable, and fought down a shiver as Future Naruto gasped out, obviously having reached his own release.

The pair in front of him were breathing heavily, Future Sasuke having slid forward and to the side to rest directly beside his companion. They were staring into each other’s eyes, not saying anything as their breath’s mingled. It was Future Sasuke the reached forward, tracing his hand across Future Naruto’s cheek.

Sasuke glimpsed a black mark, something that could’ve been a moon, before he was distracted by Future Sasuke speaking.

“I love you.”

Sasuke’s breath caught, all previous hormonal embarrassment gone as he watched the couple.

Future Naruto smiled at Future Sasuke’s confession, smoothly replying with, “I love you too.”

They met in a soft kiss, lips brushing together.

Sasuke’s vision whited out and he was suddenly sitting again, the chill of the room creeping up his heated skin.

He stared for hours at the three small candles in front of him, his gaze unfocused and lost.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> or, the one where sasuke angsts and then deliberately travels(?) to the future only to find him and naruto fucking
> 
> or, i wanted to write narusasu/sasunaru, but my other stories wouldnt let me so i wrote vague, bad, semi-porn


End file.
